The invention relates to a game racket, in particular to a tennis racket comprising a hand grip portion, a handle and a head carrying strings which form a bilateral striking area.
In the known game racket, the head and the handle are made of wood, plastics or metal and of different combinations of said materials including different laminates. Subject to the material composition, different elastic properties of the game racket are realised in cooperation with the elastic properties of the strings. With a relatively inflexible game racket, in particular a tennis racket, a so-called "hard" stroke with a high ball velocity is obtained by a corresponding striking force. On the other hand, relatively flexible tennis rackets permit to catch and return much better "hard" strokes or shots at high ball velocities of the opponent. With a less flexible tennis racket, the arm is exposed to high shocks in case of exchanges of "hard" strokes which may result in an inflammation of the muscles generally known by the name of a "tennis arm".
It is an object of the invention to provide a game racket, in particular a tennis racket of the type mentioned above which allows to perform "hard" and "soft" strokes.